


Love, Need, Want

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG / H1gher, Higher Music, Khh, Kwon Minsik, Sik-K - Fandom, Yellows Mob, korean hip hop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Divorce, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gang/Mafia AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Organized Crime, Secret Identity, Suggestive Themes, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-12 04:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19559836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: What happens when you try to divorce a husband you now realized you knew little about?





	Love, Need, Want

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Maybe this requires a trigger warning for unhealthy relationships. Suggestive and mature material ahead! Violence & Obsession.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr@khhunniewriting

You stood with attention when your Captain walked into the office. The rest of the lower ranks followed your lead- stand tall, chins up, and hand at the forehead. 

They were relieved and went back to work after the Captain recognized them. His attention turned solely to you. “Y/N this is Officer Jenny, she was sworn in this morning.”

“Detective Kwon, it’s so nice to meet you.” Her bright cheery smile contrasted with the dark pressed uniform she was fitted in. “I heard so much about you and look forward to working in your department.”

She was definitely new as she was calling you by a name you abolished a few months ago. It had yet to be permanently removed but you were working on the paperwork. You wouldn’t reprimand her for the innocent mistake. Instead, you offered her a warm welcoming knowing how hard it was for you on your first day. “Congratulations,” you smiled. “Welcome to the team.”

The Captain nodded, certainly you would help her get situated so he decided to leave it up to you. “Detective Y/N is one of the best. Follow her lead and you’ll do just fine here.”

“Yes sir,” Jenny saluted him off. 

That day you spent the majority of your time showing her around. You introduced her individually to the most important people in the building, the ones she would be interacting with on a daily basis. Later on, she would be formally introduced to everyone.

“Hello, my name is Park Jenny. I will be joining you from today on.” Jenny stumbled a bit on her words feeling nervous in the presence of so many hardened uniformed officers. “Please take care of me.”

Despite the stern and unmoved expressions most of the officers were kind, warmhearted people who had a genuine interest in keeping people safe and upholding the peace. The less welcoming were the detectives who saw a far more than the average officer. 

“This is what you all dragged me out of my office for?” One of the other detectives muttered loud enough for you to hear. He silently slipped out of the room not drawing any attention to himself. Another followed suit leaving only you Detective Woo who silently got closer to you.

“How long do you think she will last?”

You sighed but did not respond.

Detective Woo had silently watched and overheard your conversation with the new officer earlier. “Why didn’t you correct her?”

Your eyes finally panned over to him. He was taller than you making your head tilt up just to meet his eyes. “I’d rather not explain my personal life to someone who will only be around for a few months.” Your department handled organized crime. Jenny would be sent to patrol areas where dead bodies usually turned up overnight. Surely she would ask for a transfer after a few months when it sinks in.

“It will be much easier when the paperwork goes through.”

Once again you sighed knowing very well that the paperwork would never go through. Not when someone rich and powerful was keeping it from being processed. 

“You can get your badge remade.”

Your clothes consisted of more office casual attire and a dark coat. Because you were a detective you did not wear the uniform or your name on your chest like the rest of the officers. “Wouldn’t make much of a difference.” 

For five years you had made your name known and now you were trying to erase it. 

* * *

Against everyone’s advice, Minsik did not let go of you. He kept an eye on you through his men and occasionally he would step out to get a look for himself.

He was unable to accept that he had lost you, unable to move on without you. He did not allow you to proceed with the divorce because he loved you more than he could ever love someone. 

Minsik needed to see you.

When his eyes landed on your figure his heart fluttered. There was an overwhelming need to run up and whisk you away from everything. Often he fantasized about keeping you to himself. 

Your eyes widened at the mere sight of him. The palms of your hands suddenly began to perspire while your heart rate exceeded what was the normal resting rate. With his tailored suit and expensive jewelry, he stood out like a sore thumb among the civilians and press that were gathered around the courthouse steps.

You had heard of hiding in plain sight but this could not be considered hiding. 

Of course, you could hardly judge. For five years you were married to the man without knowing he was Sik-k. Your Kwon Minsik was one of many high ranking hitmen who called themselves H1ghr. They were a subdivision of the AOMG clan, their leader was on the world’s most wanted list.

Detective Woo noticed the way you tensed up. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder to capture your attention. “Are you okay?”

Minsik’s pupils dilated at the sight of another man touching you. 

Quickly, you snapped out of your trance-like state. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The ache in your chest was back. Guilt nearly crippled you on a daily basis. You knew Minsik’s identity. You should have brought him in but you were conflicted. At one point you loved the man enough to take a bullet for him.

But you had seen his file.

The list of people Minsik had killed was long. The man you kissed was also the man you cursed for filling up the morgue.

No one would ever believe you didn’t know. They would accuse you of being corrupt. Everything you had done up until now would be questioned if you ever told anyone. 

Deep in thought, you nearly jumped at the sound of applause. Your sweaty hands banged against each other in sync with theirs only to be stopped by your commanding officer. He held you by the arm positioning for you to take the podium.

Detective Woo joined you in announcing how you had been successful in finding the body of a man who had been missing for years. 

Everyone was praising your good work but it wasn’t anything praiseworthy. You only knew because you had been present. The day you found out your husband’s true occupation. Actually, you should be punished for having kept quiet until now. The time was needed to process your situation.

“We will be taking a few questions,” Detective Woo finished off in the usual manner. Allowing the press to ask a few questions at the end of a case was customary.

“Detective Kwon it must have been difficult for you to enlist the help of another detective after years of refusing any help. What made you change your mind with this case?”

_The fact that I knew his body was well disposed of in a location no one could reach. I couldn’t risk being questioned. Instead, I lead Youngwoo to believe he had found solved the mystery._

“Justice is always my number one priority. I must think of what is best for the people and put my ego aside.” You sighed internally, “Detective Woo was exactly what this case needed.”

Minsik’s eyes locked onto yours, feeling every word. He knew you despised him for what he did. Criminal justice was truly your passion, you honored honesty above everything.

* * *

After another long night at your desk filling out paperwork you finally arrived at your small apartment. Overworked and exhausted, you missed the fact that your house was already unlocked. There was no resistance when you turned your key.

With half-lidded eyes, you shrugged your coat off letting it fall onto the linoleum. Free of its weight you began to roll your neck and shoulders simultaneously. Various aches and pains littered your body as of late. Physical pain you were used to but the mental woes were what slowly ate you up.

Lazily, you picked the coat off the ground to throw it atop a few cardboard boxes nearby. Next, you unstrapped your gun holster and gently set it on top of the coat- loaded gun still in its contents.

Most of your stuff was still packed up. There was little time for you to get settled into your new living situation. You did everything to keep yourself busy at work instead of coming home to face your reality. 

All you wanted was to jump into bed and sleep. Showering and further undressing would have to wait for the morning.

Or so you thought.

As soon as you pushed your bedroom door open you were met with a soft glow of numerous candles. Red rose petals littered the majority of your spacious bedroom. On the bed, the roses seemed to be purposely set into a heart shape while stacks of money made up the rest. 

“Do you like it?”

You jumped at the sound of your ex-husband’s voice behind you. ‘Minsik-” you could hardly utter his name without fearing for your life. There were dark bags under his eyes, a sign he hadn’t slept in months. You backed up into the room trying to keep him at a distance when you saw his smile fade. 

“You don’t like it.” He sighed deeply shaking his head. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me?” He took a few steps, closing the bedroom door behind him. “I love you Y/N, I need you to come back!”

Oh, how you hated the butterflies that fluttered even now when you were uncertain of his sanity. Clearly, you still loved him too but just as strong as your fear of him. “Minsik, a bed of flowers and money hardly makes up for years of dishonesty, deception, and -”

“Murder?” he asked unfazed by the implications of the word. He knew what he did was wrong. “See that’s what I love about you.” His hand went to caress your cheek. “You are so honest, loyal, and caring.”

You were the only woman he could trust with his heart. All the other girls wanted his money, his power, his d*ck- but you…. “You’re so different from them,” his lips ghosted yours as he spoke. The slight contact brought the smile back to his face. He felt encouraged to kiss you when you didn’t move away. 

The small peck wasn’t enough.

Minsik began to desperately kiss you, forcing your lips open with his tongue. His hand traveled from your cheek to the back of your neck where he kept you from retreating. The other snaked around your waist then lower until he grabbing your ass. 

Minsik’s lips and hands were so familiar to your body it responded on its own. Your hands felt up his abs to his chest until they were wrapped around his neck. You didn’t even realize you were the one wrapping your tongue around his until he reclaimed it. 

He lips met your chin leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses along your jawline. When he got to your neck the kisses became much more forceful. He bit and sucked the tender flesh at the base.

“Minsik,” you gasped and moaned his name.

It encouraged him to rip open your white button up, popping nearly all the buttons off. He shoved the fabric from your shoulders and began ravaging the newly uncovered skin with his lips. 

Your mind was in a state of haze as your body temperature increased. The heat of the moment was getting to you far more quickly than ever before. Every time you tried to step back Minsik followed, reconnecting his lips lower and lower. 

Your legs nearly gave out causing Minsik to pick you up. “I love you so much Y/N.” His eyes roamed your sultry gaze. The way your chest rose and fell seemed to tease him. He undid the clasp of your bra with one hand before laying you on the bed.

“So beautiful,” he muttered as your chest was fully exposed. His lips quickly began claiming them as well. Months without any stimulation whatsoever had rendered you sensitive to the slightest of ministration.

His thumbs circled your skin as he held your hips still. 

You voluntarily raised your hips to allow the removal of your black jeans. The roses and money stuck to your glistening skin reminding you of the reason you were in such a compromising position- naked on a bed of money and rose petals while your fully clothed ex-husband bewitches you with his touch.

Your eyes widened when he lifted your legs up onto his shoulders. “Minsik we can’t-”

“Do you love me?”

The question made you avert your gaze. Of course, you loved him but you shouldn’t… right? 

Minsik kissed up your calves to the inside of your thighs gaining your attention once more. “Do you,” his lips inched closer “love me?” 

The sight was almost too much. It took all your will to keep you from bucking your hips towards him.

“Don’t think about anything else but me.” Minsik knew he had wronged you but it was only to protect you. You loved your job so much that he couldn’t stand being the reason you stopped. “For five years, eight months, and sixteen days I haven’t thought of anyone but you.”

“I love you too Minsik but-” 

Minsik let go of your legs. He went back to hovering over you once again with his hand covering your mouth in an attempt to stop you. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

* * *

Days later Detective Woo sighed heavily as he went through the files you had last worked on. There were so many cases pulled up on your desk, more than normal and they all had similarities between them. 

He grew suspicious of what you had been doing. He wondered if you had been going off the deep end, getting too close to a dangerous criminal.

His thoughts were interrupted when Officer Jenny arrived. “Jenny reporting for duty sir,” she playfully saluted Detective Woo desperate to get a smile out of him.

Woo remained stoic and free of any emotion as he handed her a stack of flyers. “Pass these out to the rest of your department.”

“Yes sir…” her voice wavered as her smile suddenly dropped. Looking up at her from the flyer were your determined eyes. She was unable to say much except one word, “Missing?”

Detective Woo nodded, “No one has seen her since the press address we made after our last case.”

_Minsik loved you._

_Minsik needed you._

_Minsik wanted you._

_Minsik had you._

_You belong to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Have some dark slightly smutty content to make up for my absence these past few weeks ^^


End file.
